1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for cooking food in a smokey atmosphere. More particularly, this invention relates to food smoking apparatus designed to be used in conjunction with an outdoor barbecue.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Gas burner barbecues have become popular for outdoor cooking of food, particularly meats. The cooking of smoked meats, however, has not been accommodated nearly as well for the backyard cook. The typical backyard smoker for cooking meat in a smokey atmosphere is a cumbersome device that is not nearly as handy as the typical barbecue grill.